


Epic....❣️🐺

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hugs, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Beta Read, accidental confessions, until he isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles gets drunk and calls Scott.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Epic....❣️🐺

**Author's Note:**

> So new story !  
> Fluff and sterek.
> 
> Had the worse day and I wanted to leave my positive mark for today in the world.

Scott has been studying the notes that Stiles emailed him earlier that day.

Apparently wendigos are a thing, that appeared in Beacon Hills and the pack has to kill them by burning their bodies after they rip their hearts out; easy right?

The young Alpha is focusing on the notes that his human best friend has sent him and trying to ignore Derek who is lurking in the corner of his room.

Yeah the guy is sulking in the corner, Stiles is **so** right to call him Sourwolf.

Derek is also reading the notes of the human like the letters are insulting him.

“So, are you sure we will find it near the lake on the preserve? Did he tell you anything else?” the born werewolf asks leaving the pack of papers on his lap.

“No, he said that he wrote down everything in here.

Where and when to find it.

Apparently it hunts at night.

And prays on young and innocent...

We lure it by howling at midnight.

I have called the others and let them know.” Scott adds.

“Anything else?” Derek insists.

“What has gone into you? No.” Scott answers.

“Is... Is he doing ok?” the older werewolf asks shyly.

Scott smiles softly and answers. “Yeah man... He is fine. You know he loves studying and been in the FBI seems like a dream come true for him. He is doing ok Derek. Are you?” the young man asks.

“Yeah... yeah... I'm good...” Derek answers fast and avoiding looking at the eyes of the Alpha knowing his own heartbeat betrays his lie and gets ready to leave when the Skype bubble in Scott's laptop appears ringing.

“Here he is..” Scott declares and hits the answer button before Derek has the chance to escape.

“Hey buddy.” Scott answers to the screen with a smile.

“Heyyyyy Scottttt!” Stiles sings his best friend's name and giggles.  
“You ok? Stiles? Have you been drinking?” Scott asks and Derek gets ready to enter the call but the Alpha shakes his head negatively and Derek freezes in place. 

“Yeah... Had a few drinks... A couple of shots after that... Dorian brought me home..” Stiles replies casually while there appears to be a noise like rustling of clothes; maybe he is changing, the born werewolf concludes, and then there is a puff sound and the young man curses softly.

“How was it?” Scott asks curious.

“Well at first it was ok. He is a good guy and all... He smiles, and he tells jokes.. He is smart and funny and I got sooooooo bored Scott. I mean...I should be glad that I scored a date with him but... His eyes didn't have the right shade of green... He wasn't sulking or growling. He didn't have that pretty smile... No bunny teeth Scott !!! That's unacceptable... He wasn't Derek man and I don't know...” Stiles huffs sad and Scott quirks an eyebrow looking towards the other werewolf whose ears are pink; Derek seems to be blushing...

_OH!_

Scott smiles shaking his head with the two idiots friends of his as Stiles sniffles on the screen.

“I mean... Do I ask too much Scott? A man who loves me, in my bed... Cuddling me every night... Watching stupid movies with me... Having breakfast with.. Hold my hand... Be my friend... Kiss me till my feet turn into jello... Growl at me when he gets frustrated...” Stiles whines and appears to be crying...

_Derek wants to run and find Stiles; be all those things for the human.._

_But he cant..._

_He needs to stay away from Stiles..._

_Stiles... He must be happy..._

_Why is he crying then? And missing Derek..._

_Derek is an idiot; he concludes to himself._

“Hey buddy go to sleep ok? We will talk tomorrow... And who knows? Maybe your epic love is closer than you think.” Scott concludes.

“Thanks Scott. Take care tonight ok? And text me how it goes...” Stiles says..

“And Scott? Please keep an eye on him ok? Don't let him brute too much?” Stiles begs with his eyes closing slowly.

“Sure thing Stiles” Scott smiles as he throws daggers with his eyes towards Derek.

“Good night Scott.. And thanks...” Stiles says before he ends the call.

Scott folds his hands on his chest and gets up looking towards the beta.

“We kill this thing tonight and then you are driving up states to him. He needs you as you need him...And I'm telling you this as not an Alpha.. But as your friend.” Scott smiles and pats softly the shoulder of the werewolf.

_Derek decides that Scott is right..._

_Stiles needs him..._

_And so does Derek._

The fight is mostly a blur.

They win.

That's all that matters.

The Derek is onto the Camaro and drives.

The drive takes longer than he thought it would... But Stiles is one step closer now...That's all that matters.

Scott gives him the address and Derek finds Stiles' dorm easily.

The number on the door is 23, but Stiles' scent is also potent.

Its almost midnight when the werewolf arrives, he should wait but... he doesn't want to... Nor he can.. His wolf is crawling to find Stiles.

He knocks the door and waits... A stumble and Stiles is there. His hair are shaken and he is on his pijs, an FBI shirt and black bottoms, but it's there in front of him; and its all that matters.

So he jumps into him without hesitation and Stiles like the ever obedient lamp folds around him and holds him tight like his whole life depends on it.

Their lips meet and its like a piece of heaven landed on the earth just for them.

“How...?” Stiles manages to utter between the hot kisses.

“I need you... I want you to hold my hand... And kiss me until my feet turn into jello. Watch stupid movies with me and cuddle everyday... I want everything with you Stiles...I love you.” Derek whispers like a prayer between the lips of the human who is blushing hard.

“You heard that?” Stiles asks as he moves inside the room with the werewolf on his tail kissing slowly the back of his neck.

“I'm glad I did...” Derek whispers and smiles softly caressing with his thumbs the cheeks of the human.

“Are you staying?” Stiles asks.

“As long as you will have me..” the werewolf answers....

And guess what?

Stiles held him for the rest of his life....

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile !  
> Be generous and leave me one!  
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
